


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [30]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Their Communication Skills Are A Lie, Vulnerable Sara, just fucking talk to each other, vulnerable charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Things they should've said + Canaryshifter requested by anon on tumblr!
Relationships: Charlie & Sara Lance, Charlie/Sara Lance
Series: Ficlets [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

I take 39 as Things They Should’ve Said so here you go

Sara sat in her room, a large stack of books next to her. She lay on the carpet, propped up on her elbows as she read, a cup of coffee nearby. This was a rare occurrence, but Charlie had sparked her interest. When she’d accepted them on the ship, they were just a shapeshifter. But now, they were so much more than that. As if being a shapeshifter wasn’t enough of a superpower. As Charlie was one of the three fates, Sara was drawn to them, she had to be. Her past deaths drove her to maddening curiosity about Charlie and their powers, and she wasn’t ready to ask. Just as Charlie wasn’t ready to tell.

Sitting atop the oddly shaped bureau chair, Charlie stared at the holograms in front of them. Sara couldn’t kill them. At first, Sara’s love for the shape they had taken kept them safe. But the way Sara looked at them was no longer with a sense of longing to the past, no. There was something deeper, darker behind those bright blue eyes. Something Sara wasn’t necessarily hiding but wasn’t talking about either. Charlie wasn’t ready to ask, they had to know more first. After some hesitation, they had called upon Gideon. 

“What can I do for you, Charlie?” After a moment of silence and Charlie touching their curls, Gideon spoke again. “You seem agitated.”

“Can I access files without you telling on me?” It took them a second to realise how odd that sounded. 

“Yes, unless I am directly asked about it.” Gideon paused. “What files would you like to see, Charlie?” 

With a glance to their door, Charlie sat down. “Show me the file on the first death of Sara Lance.” The room basked in blue light as the file hovered in front of Charlie. 

Utterly focused, Charlie read through the file. Many phrases caught their eyes, but the next piece of information was an easy decision. “Gideon, show me the file on the Lazarus Pit.”

“I am only programmed to show that file in Arabic to protect it from those who should not know.” 

Rolling their eyes, Charlie said, “I’ve been on this planet long enough to learn Arabic. Show me the file on the Lazarus pit.” Sara’s file was replaced by a much longer one. 

The information about the function and history of the pit seemed familiar, so Charlie scrolled down to the list of users. Two names caught their attention, as they were both in Sara’s file. After some consideration, Charlie asked for the file on Nyssa al Ghul. 

“You should know that this file is incomplete, parts of it are encrypted.” 

“By whom?” 

“Felicity Smoak.”

Charlie raised their eyebrows but shrugged. “Show me the file anyway.”

Two minutes later, Gideon interrupted the reading. “Sara is on her way to your room. I suggest you hide whatever you want to hide.” The sentence was barely finished before Charlie’s door slid open, revealing Sara. 

“Thanks, Gideon, you can put it away now!” Charlie jumped up, moving between the text and Sara. “Hey, what’s up?” They asked, failing to sound casual. 

Slowly walking inside, Sara crossed her arms. “What were you reading?”

“Uhhh…”

“Gideon, what was Charlie reading?” 

“Oh bloody hell.” Charlie slammed a hand against their forehead.

“Charlie was reading the file on Nyssa al Ghul. Sorry, Charlie.” 

Sara raised her eyebrows. “Should I ask?” 

Chewing on the inside of their cheek, Charlie mumbled, “it’s probably best if you don’t. What brought you here?” 

Rubbing her biceps, Sara avoided Charlie’s gaze. “It’s probably best if you don’t ask that either.” 

They stared at each other, neither willing to come forth with their information.

“I strongly suggest that you two talk to each other,” Gideon interrupted their stand-off.

“She’s probably right,” Sara sighed.

“Probably. You go first.” Charlie gestured to the couch in the corner.

“As long as you go second.” They both sat down, their eyes forward. Even though secrets used to be their habit, the two seemed out of practice. Both in keeping them and in revealing them.


	2. Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk

Sara fidgeted with her rings for so long that Charlie got up again, walking back and forth in front of the couch. Neither one of them was good at sitting still. Finally, Charlie broke the ice, which shockingly hadn’t melted.

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” They came to a halt, hands on their hips. 

Not looking up from their hands, Sara said, “can we start with why you were looking at my ex-girlfriend’s file?” 

Charlie was about to protest when Sara looked up, and they caught her distraught expression. “Oh, fine.” They took a moment as they attempted to figure out where exactly they should start. “I was reading Nyssa’s file because her name appeared in-” 

“Before you finish that sentence, you should be aware that captain Lance does not know.”

Sara sat up straight, her focus on the panel near Charlie’s door. If only she could look Gideon in the eyes. “Captain Lance doesn’t know what?!” 

Charlie held out a hand, stopping both Gideon and Sara from starting a fight. “As I was saying. Her name appeared in the list of Lazarus pit users.”

Staring into nothingness, Sara became completely still. “Explain,” was all she said.

Sitting down on the arm of the couch, Charlie recalled what they had read. “In the Lazarus pit file, you can see who killed them and who brought them back.” When Sara didn’t react, they recited hers. “ _ Sara Lance, cause of death: arrows to the chest. Murderer: Thea Queen under influence of Malcolm Merlyn. Revivor: Dinah Laurel Lance. _ ” 

Sara twitched and brought a hand to her chest. Her eyelids fluttered at the name of her sister. “What did Nyssa’s say?” 

“ _ Nyssa al Ghul, causes of death: avalanche, a sword through the chest, arrow in the neck. Murderer: Ra’s al Ghul. Revivor: Ra’s al Ghul. _ ” 

Sara unfroze, turning to Charlie with a vulnerable look in her eyes. “I don’t understand. She was killed by her father, multiple times?”

“Ra’s used the Lazarus pit to teach his daughter how to be an assassin because she was stubborn and did not want to kill.” Gideon’s voice cut through the tension like a knife.

Tucking her feet up on the couch, Sara sighed. “She never told me. Wait. How did you end up on the Lazarus pit file?” Her eyes, though sad, narrowed. 

“Oh quit looking at me like that, it’s not like I don’t know anything. I’ve been around for a long time, Sara.” Charlie nudged Sara’s shoulder. 

Sara scooted closer to Charlie and placed a hand on their knee. “Did you end up in the league somewhere in your life?” 

Charlie intertwined their fingers with Sara’s. “No, I did not. But I know about the Lazarus Pit. I am, after all, a fate. I came onto that file because I wanted to know if the fates had any connection to the waters.” They watched as Sara avoided their eye contact, instead choosing to pick at a loose thread on Charlie’s jeans. 

“Do you have any connection to the Lazarus pit?”

“I haven’t found any yet.” Charlie squeezed Sara’s hand and took an educated guess. “Have you?”

In the blink of an eye, Sara pulled back, hiding away on the other end of the couch. She glared daggers at the panel where Gideon was hiding. “Did you rat me out?” She growled. 

“No, captain. I think you just did.” Even though Gideon wasn’t human, her voice showed a tinge of satisfaction. 

“So, that’s why you came here? You were looking into the same thing I was?” Charlie slipped off the arm of the couch and sat down next to Sara. 

Keeping her eyes on her rings, Sara sighed. “I don’t know. Were you looking into it because you’re feeling… some sort of pull? Something in my gut keeps pulling me back to you. I want to know whether or not the Lazarus pit is to blame.” 

Staring at their knees, Charlie rubbed their forehead. “Yes. I want to be able to blame something. ‘Cause if I can’t, then I’m-” They froze.

Sara looked at them with wide eyes, then shifted closer until her legs pressed against Charlie’s. “Then you’re what?” When Charlie didn’t react, Sara started toying with Charlie’s jeans again. “Is there a rule against you having feelings for a human? Is that the big thing holding you back? You slept with Behrad.” The last sentence came out as an attack. 

“I didn’t have deeper feelings for Behrad!” They rolled their eyes. “Look, I don’t know what you’re gunning for right now. But it seems like you were avoiding it too. There’s no rule against having feelings for a human, besides, after your deaths, I’m not sure what you are.” They placed a hand over Sara’s. Together, they sat in silence for a bit.

“What do we do now?” Sara finally asked the question bouncing between them. “I have feelings for you, Charlie.”

Even though the information was no surprise, the words hit Charlie like a freight train. Their fingers tightened over Sara’s as they chewed on the inside of their cheek. “I have feelings for you too. This sounds like a dumb question but do you want to talk about it?”

Sara snorted. “That’s not really us, is it?” 

Charlie shook their head, watching Sara intertwine her fingers with theirs. “Do you want to just sit here for a bit? We can talk about the whole Lazarus pit situation later.” 

“Yeah. But before that, there’s something I want to do.” Sara turned back to the panel on the wall. “Hey Gideon, play Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko.” 

Laughing, Charlie listened to the music, sound waves swelling in the room. 

Grateful for the escape out of silence, Sara pushed Charlie’s feet off the couch, running her fingers along their jawline. With careful precision, she nudged her own knee between Charlie’s and raised herself up, placing a soft kiss on Charlie’s lips. She didn’t have to say what she meant. Their connection through death didn’t mean they were doomed. It just meant they were a little odd. They were legends, which one of them wasn’t a little odd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd I do?  
> Love,  
> Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to part two of my canaryshifter, what'd you think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
